Ten more
by AdulterousWhore
Summary: Another ten insights into Suliet.


**They're not quite as long as my last ones, but i hope you like them all the same! I have to apologise for the delay on my other story, "New Beginnings", my laptop broke last week and i've only just got it back yesterday, shock horror though everything had been wiped clean so i'm gonna have to write the whole chapter up again!!! I will get it updated asap i just need to find the time to remember everything i put in that chapter lol. **

11. He dances with her one night. There's no music, but they sway together anyway. The moonlight makes the water beneath the docks they stand on shimmer, her eyes are closed with her head rested on his chest; she knows he's smiling too.

And for now, they're not on an island of mystery, they're not lying or leading lives of adventure. They're not even in the wrong time. They're just dancing.

12. She's not a morning person. He figures it out quickly and they soon settle into a routine of her groaning when the alarm sounds and him getting up to make her coffee. He will usually hear her slippers shuffling against the hard floor as he adds the milk. It's a pointless drop of the stuff, but he knows she won't drink it without.

13. She loves it when he gets over-protective, and so has to hide her giggle as he shouts, "Hey buddy! You wanna look somewhere other than my girlfriend's legs, Pop-eye?" The new recruit standing just behind her blushes as she turns to look at him. He shuffles awkwardly in a circle, not knowing what to do with himself. She looks back over to the man she loves so much and shakes her head, not bothering to hide her smile anymore. He winks at her from across the room.

14. She hates him. He's frustrating; an arrogant son of a bitch with a god-complex. Fury fills her whole body as she slams the bedroom door with all the mite she can muster.

She opens the door moments later, the sound of shattering glass suddenly numbing her anger. They stand, glaring from either side of the corridor. It only dawns on her then that the only reason she hates him, is because, actually … she loves him.

15. He likes that she doesn't do the whole 'corny' thing. He likes that she doesn't expect flowers and candy every time they realise they've been together another month.

But sometimes she does something that will make him love her more than before; those are the days he will make the effort and do the things that she will later laugh at. Not because she doesn't appreciate them, but because she does. And he asked her once, many moons ago, "do you wish I did this sorta thing more?"

She smiled, bubbles from the bath he had ran her up to her ears. "No, if you did … they wouldn't be special anymore."

16. Worry stops him from reading … that, and the rain, which is hammering down on the roof so hard he can hardly read a sentence without getting frustrated. He's worried though, because she left over an hour ago.

He's shocked when she finally does burst through the door. She's soaked through to the bone and for a second he doesn't realise she's crying.

"I didn't … I can't …"

"What's the matter, what's happened?!" He urges, pulling her into his arms; she sobs on his shoulder.

"I forgot … it was Rachel's birthday last week and I forgot. I can't be here, I want to go home, I want to go home!"

She often renders him speechless, but this time he wishes he has something to say. No words come, and instead he just holds her, silently determined to make the mission of time travel once more, possible.

17. "I'm cold," she croaks, trying to pull the blankets further up her neck as he pulls them back down again.

"I know but we gotta bring yer fever down,"

"Since when did you become a doctor?" She asks, almost crying. And it's official; she's never felt this shit before. He smiles a small smile, his dimples barely visible. He looks at her with eyes which beg the question of why she's even asking such a thing. He takes hold of her hand and rubs it with his thumb.

"I ain't no doctor baby … it's just my job to take care of you."

18. She can't hold a key for the life of her, she knows that. But as she wonders around their house cleaning she can't help but belt out the very song she would listen to whenever her mother ordered her to clean her bedroom. She smiles, because despite everything, she still feels sixteen whenever she holds a duster in her hand. Pity, she doesn't have the song to listen to …

"You wanna be careful who hears you, ya know," he appears from nowhere, jumping her. "That song won't be around for a good few years yet."

19. "I like them," she smiles as he frowns.

"Well I don't. Seriously, a stronger prescription? Damn, I'm old now," he groans.

"You're _not_ old! In fact if my calculations are right you're not eight yet," she says, in a somewhat pathetic attempt to get him to smile. He doesn't, and instead looks at her sceptically. "You've just been reading a lot, that's all."

"I miss television!" He half shouts, not unlike a child in the midst of a temper tantrum. She runs her hands along his shoulders, leaning close into his ear.

"I think they look sexy …"

20. Their eyes are locked, despite the sun, which is beaming down onto the tiny village they live in. He shakes his head at her smirk, but smiles all the same.

She's going down. There's no which way about it.

"Come on, LaFleur!" he hears, somewhere to his left, and her smirk simply grows at the shouts. It vanishes though, the second he raises his arm, and it's then he gets more confident that, yes, she really is going to be eating her own words later.

The crowd gasp, then break into shouts she can't quite distinguish. Most of them are shouting at her to run, but she can't. Instead, the smile springs back onto her face as he watches in shock as the ball zooms high over his head. She doesn't need to run … not yet … she has the time to watch his ego deflate. It's only when his eyes rest on hers once again does she let her legs take off; her blonde pony tail jumping up and down as she runs fast around the pitch.

"Son of a bitch," he murmurs, wishing he had listened when she had told him she was just _that_ good at baseball.


End file.
